


Delicate Flower

by SinnyandAsh



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Play, Fear Play, Gender ambiguous MC, He also takes advantage of them too, Kinda fluff?, Knife Play, Lawrence takes care of MC, Other, Post "Lawrence kept you" ending, Post body mutilation, Rough Sex, There is after care tho, Traumatized MC, still pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnyandAsh/pseuds/SinnyandAsh
Summary: You are completely his now and forever, even if you are broken. He'll take good care of you because you are his delicate little flower. He needs you, and he made damn sure that you need him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah. It's Ash here. This is my first public fanfiction so don't set the bar too high lol. I kinda like how this turned out though. It's also fanfiction from a Goreporn game. I'm sure my parents will be proud. If you haven't heard of Boyfriend to Death or Boyfriend to Death Fresh Blood, I recommend it. Oh. But of course read the warnings and all that jazz. There are a lot of triggers. It's pretty fun though. If it's not your cup of tea I understand, but please respect those who enjoy and support the game.
> 
> Without further ado, all aboard the train of chaos. We're going straight to hell folks. By the way, constructive criticism is encouraged <3

Soul mates.

The notion of someone out there, specifically made for you and vice-a-versa is a rather comforting thought. That no matter what you do or who you are, you’ll always be loved and deemed precious by the eyes of your significant other. However that was simply a fantasy. A bed time story. Humans aren't capable of such selfless and pure love. The world is a terrible place filled with monsters hiding behind glowing smiles and friendly faces. Just threads passing by one another. That's what Lawrence had grown to accept. Then you came along and approached him at the Jackalope. The bar was near closing and you were the only customer left other than him. You came up and asked for the time while he was waiting for Ren. He had seen how confident and normal you were. Unbroken. Completely oblivious to the truth. 

It made him envious. 

It's funny how one moment could change everything. The plan was to head out of the Jackalope with Ren just like they had agreed during their conversation online but things quickly got out of hand with your unexpected arrival. You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Both Lawrence and Ren had no idea what to do. They had gotten into a small debate while trying to entertain the new variable in their plan (you). In the end Ren had split away from Lawrence's path. Which resulted in a rather hasty and spontaneous decision in abducting you. He couldn't just leave you there unconscious in the street after all. 

It was his goal to be rid of you after he was done playing with your thread, but once again you changed the game on him. Something about you… Your gentleness, even towards him your captor, had ignited a feeling of empathy inside him. You weren't meant for this world fighting and dying in chaos. He just… Couldn't bring himself to kill you. Normally he doesn't care but you were different. You drew him in like a moth to a flame. Even your name called out to him. And the way you escaped your bounds just to crawl into bed with him… He knew that he had to keep you.

That's why he did it. There was nothing keeping you tied to him so he had to ensure that you'd stay by his side. The procedure was a messy one because although he had basic medical skills, he was by no means a certified doctor. Hacking away ones limbs was a painfully tedious process without the proper tools and experience. He had to be careful yet quick, every second would be more precious life blood you'd lose. He did his best with what he could, of course. He gave you some 'medicine' to ensure you didn't feel much. When you were finally rid of your pesky arms and legs, he slowed the bleeding by using rope to cut off your circulation. Then he used heat to close your open wounds. Once everything was done, he decided you needed rest. He would later use your detached limbs as fertilizer for his plants. Recycling is good for the earth.

It's been a few weeks since he made you his own. You've been recovering quite well all things considering. Sometimes he had to give you some special tea to sleep or medicine to ease the pain you felt. At the moment it was feeding time for you. Now that you were without your arms and legs, you needed his help with everything. Some may find this dependence as a burden, but in truth he liked it. You were his precious flower, and just like all his other plants you needed him to take care of you. Lawrence crouched down in front of you, a tray holding a bowl of soup resting on his lap. “Are you sleeping…?” Upon hearing his voice, you slowly lifted your head to meet his gaze with blank, glassy eyes. You don't really talk much anymore, but he didn't mind at all. He liked the quiet. You didn’t need to speak. Your presence was enough for him. Your eyes stared into his for a few moments before looking down at the bowl of soup. “I know you're probably still tired… But you need to eat.” He waited to see if you were going to cooperate and thankfully, you did. He smiled a little when you obediently parted your lips, allowing him to put a spoonful of soup into your mouth. This repeated for awhile until the bowl was completely empty. “It seems you finished it all this time. That's good… Oh…” It occurred to him that he must have spilt some of the soup because there were juice splotches on the collar of your shirt. “Well. I guess I wasn't very careful. I'll just… Clean you up.” 

You made no sign to show that you heard him but instead stared back down at your lap silently, he took your lack of protest as permission and leaned forward to grab the hem of your shirt. Well, technically it was his shirt. After all, the clothes you arrived in were stinky and stained with sweat, blood and who knows what else. So he gave you a plaid top and a pair of his sweat pants. It wasn't glorious and it looked a little odd without your limbs, but it did the job. He pulled the dirtied material over your head and tossed it to the corner, revealing your clear and perfect skin. Even the way you are now, you're still so beautiful to him, maybe even more so than before. So delicate and dependent. You really are his gentle little flower. As these thoughts ran through his mind, heat began to build up in his face, causing a dusty pink blush to form on his cheeks. He never really liked getting close to people, but you made him want to be closer. It was an instinct. Without a conscious thought, his hand had already reached up to brush against the crook of your neck with his knuckles. So soft and tender. It would be easy to slice open. Just one quick swipe of a knife and your skin would be dyed crimson with your own blood.

It was at this point he realized his breath was ragid. His body reacting without him even meaning for it to. Swallowing hard, his tongue glides along his lips in an almost nervous gesture while he scanned your body. You belonged to him. So it would be fine if he indulged himself a little right? Just enough to calm himself down, surely you wouldn't mind. Lawrence made his decision and wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you up from the chair with ease before carrying you to the bed. He was a lot stronger than his appearance let on and you were plenty lighter without your arms and legs. Noticing the sudden change in location, you looked up at him with a small hint of confusion in your eyes. Maybe you weren't completely mind-broken yet. The bed creaks softly under the weight of you and him, he being on top of course. “I… Can't think straight… Just a bit should be fine.” What he murmured obviously didn't make sense to you, but that didn't matter to him. You didn't need to understand, though you will probably find out soon enough.

He pulled out his knife, the metal blade glinted slightly in the light. Its been awhile since he played with you like this. After all he did want to give you time to recover from your rather botchy surgery. He couldn't help himself anymore though. Lawrence lightly taped the tip of the blade against his stubble chin. Where should he start? He was pulled out of his train of thought when you gave a small whimper from underneath him. Light blue eyes immediately snapped towards your face, slightly startled by the fact you made a sound for the first time in awhile. “What's wrong…?” You didn't answer, he expected as much. Instead however, he noticed that you were staring at the blade he was holding. That wasn't all. Your body gave away small little shivers as if you were... Scared. Upon studying your face a bit more, he caught glimpses of something he hadn't seen from you in a long time.

Fear. 

“It's… Been awhile since you made a face like that.” He mused before glancing towards the knife. “Is it because of this?” As if to test his theory, he waved it lazily in your face with the sharp tip pointed at you. Your eyes widened slightly and the shivers changed into violent trembles. So he was right. It's been so long since he seen you actually react to him, rather than just stare soullessly into the abyss. “Heh. I guess you're still alive in there. So you're afraid of this thing.” Now a small smile spreads on his face and you began to look frightened. You knew that you had made a mistake in showing your emotions. “Ah. That's right. I used this same tool on you to cut away your arms and legs. No wonder why seeing it scares you. Heheh.” He became more excited and eager, fear looked dangerously good on you. He lightly pressed the cool metal against your cheek, making sure not to cut you. At least… Not yet. He wanted to see your anxious expression a bit longer.

It was amazing. Here he thought you were completely broken but now you were trembling like a tied up animal underneath him, eyes wide in a 'deer caught in the headlight' fashion. He wondered what was going through your mind at this exact moment. Were you afraid he'd turn the blade to your throat to slice like a birthday cake? Or maybe you thought he'd peel away your skin like an onion? While the thought of seeing you without your shell was a very tempting one, he knew that would kill you and he wouldn't be able to commit the deed. That's why you two were in this situation in the first place. But he was perfectly fine with cutting you up a little. After taking care of you so well, he deserved a little release. “You truly are beautiful…” His absentminded mutterings caused you to flinch. Or maybe it was the knife slowly trailing down your face to the nape of your neck. Small goosebumps began to form around the area as the tip threatened to draw blood. “Soft and clear skin. Warm cheeks. Slender neck.” He dipped down to the side of your head, the short hairs on his chin making your skin itch. “I love your warmth against me. Your body is a perfect canvas. “ His voice was low and almost gruff as he spoke into your ear, his breath was warm and a little uneven. “I want to paint it red.” 

With no warning, he moved the knife down to your stomach and made a light, small cut into it. Even though you had endured greater and far more painful injuries from this man, just that thin line slice into your skin made every hair on your body stand at attention. He wasn't going to leave it at just that. You knew better than that. Meanwhile the wound began to well up with small droplets of blood. With his free hand Lawrence smeared the blood into your skin before making another cut just above the previous. This one was deeper and the pain was more intense. A small whine bubbled in your throat but you did your best to keep quiet. Screaming was not a smart thing to do around this easily startled and unstable man. Your valiant efforts to remain silent were soon shattered as he pushed his finger into the cut, causing an agonizing burning sensation which resulted in you letting out a pained cry. “Shh. We need to be quiet. Mr.Davidson wouldn't like it if we woke him up during our special moment.” He said softly and as if to soothe you, he gently nuzzled against your face.

It was baffling how gentle this man can be, even though he did and is doing such awful things. Blood was now starting to pour out of the new, deeper wound. A generous but not deadly amount. You sniffled before looking up at him, taking in his transfixed gaze on your blood. Of course, this didn't disturb him in the slightest. No. It seemed that the sight of blood was relaxing for him. “Now, I'll just…” He trailed off, moving the knife back up to your face. This time though, he made a shallow cut up your cheek down to your jaw. Blood was dripping from the wound down to your neck. He continued to torture you like this for awhile. He marked up your body with meticulous cuts. Your face, neck, chest and stomach had several injuries scattered about. You began to feel a little light headed but even still, you wouldn't die from this. There was no mercy in his eyes. He had no intention of killing you now. He needs you.

He loves you.

Eventually Lawrence dropped the knife beside you on the bed. It's not like he had to worry about you snatching it up to kill him. He was panting and so were you. Instead of calming down, he realized that his boxers were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand why. Hell, you could probably feel it too with him pressed up against you as close as he was. To simply put it, he was hard. His eyes glimmers lustfully before peering into your face and taking in your expression. He lifted his hand up to gently caress your cheek with his thumb. Of course, this made the slice on your injury sting a little. You thought that after he had severed off your limbs, robbing you of your freedom, that he could take nothing more from you. It seemed you were wrong. When he's like this, it scared you, because you don't know for sure what he's going to do next. You tried not to break down crying, but fear and anxiety had welled up past your threshold. Now you were overwhelmed and tears blurred your vision. 

Lawrence watched you for a moment, letting a few droplets fall before kissing them away. They were warm and tasted a little salty. “It's going to be okay… I know how to make both of us feel better.” He didn't wait for you to process his words and immediately stripped away the sweats you were wearing, leaving you bare and naked under him. You whined out in protest however he silenced these efforts with a hand over your mouth. “Don't. You need to be quiet for me, okay?” Even though the words alone seemed harmless enough, his tone was nothing short of a warning. You closed your eyes and gave a small nod, defeated. There was nothing you could do. Satisfied, he removed his hand from your mouth and began to work away his own pants and boxers. The material was discarded into the corner, leaving himself as exposed as you were. His member was erect and pulsing, yearning for release. He wets his lips before reaching between your legs, his finger lightly running over your entrance. Shoving it in now was an option, but perhaps not the best one. He needed to lube you up at least a little.

And he had the perfect thing.

Your stomach had the most wounds, making your skin slick with blood. He decided to use some. You shivered underneath him as he began to apply you blood over and inside you. It was warm and sticky, it felt gross. “There we go…” He gingerly stuck a finger in your hole, giving a few pumps before adding a second one. “So warm and soft…” His cock stirred in anticipation, it was growing harder to be gentle. But he was a patient man. He gritted his teeth while he moved his fingers inside you, slow at first but with each passing moment they went faster and more rough. He took notice to your small whimpers, you were doing your best to stay quiet. It only turned him on even more.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he pulled his fingers out suddenly, causing you to let out a small gasp. “You ready…?” He asked but didn't wait for an answer, instead he pressed his lips against yours in a warm and surprisingly gentle kiss. While you were distracted with that, he lined himself up to your entrance and pushed himself inside of you in one swift movement. You both groaned softly but the sound was muffled with your lips against each other. Lawrence gripped at the sheets, your walls were clenching around him so snuggly, it was almost like you were made for him. He swallowed hard and began to roll his hips, sliding in and out of you. He began to sweat a little as he moved and his self control was slipping. Eventually he just gave in to it. Without any sort of warning, he pulled out until almost completely free of you before ramming himself back in. You cried out and he nipped at your lip, sneaking his tongue inside your wet cavern. While he playfully nudged his muscle against yours, his movements became rapid. He would pull out until you were nearly empty before disappearing inside once more in borderline violent thrusts. The bed groaned and creaked from the abuse and it felt like you would as well, if his mouth wasn't covering yours.

Heat began to boil inside him to a feverish pitch, all he could do was probe the inside of your mouth and mindlessly romp your soft insides. Eventually your heat drive him over the edge, his cock twitch twice before shooting out his seed. Each spurt giving him a wave of pleasure. Your muscles convulsed around, milking his load deep inside you. As he came down from his high, his body threatened to give out from exhaustion but he remained firm. Finally he separated his mouth from yours, leaving you both gasping desperately for air. He slowly slipped out, his cock now limp. Dripping out of your entrance was his semen mixed with your blood. The fog was cleared and now looking over at your body, he feel both guilty yet satisfied. Cut to hell and back, bloody, sweaty and eyes bloodshot from tears. Things went out of hand again

Sighing softly, Lawrence crawled out of bed and reached down to grab his boxers before pulling them up. He then left your sight for awhile until he returned fifteen minutes later with a rag, med kit and a water bottle. The room was silent as he sat next to you, wiping away the blood from your wounds and disinfecting them. He then gently lifted you up into a sitting position and placed the bottles against your lips. “Here. It'll help with pain.” You knew better than to refuse, plus you were hurting quite a bit. The liquid was bitter as usual but as always, you began to feel better after you finished drinking. You began to feel tired as well, your eyelids were heavy. You didn't know if it was because of the drink or because of the little physical activity earlier. Either way. You wanted to sleep now. He must have felt the same way because he laid you down onto the soft mattress before joining your side, wrapping his arm around you to bring you closer to him. With your head against his chest you could hear his heart beat. His fingers combed through your hair in a soothing gesture before he finally said, “I can't let you go. I love you… You understand, right?”

You didn't reply.


End file.
